


Just A Trial...For Now

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John invite Sherlock in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Trial...For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual pieces that pop up around Valentine's. 
> 
> This concludes the challenge.

Greg paced nervously, complete with the occasional hand wringing. He didn't know where to begin and he certainly didn't know how to precisely describe what exactly he wanted. Most of all, he didn't know how to tell John without making John feel less...important in Greg's life.

"Get it together," he told himself. "John isn't as jaded as you are about relationship, but he's just as sucked into Sherlock's life as I am. We're both adults, we both agree that us, what we're doing, is not the stuff of movies or fairy tales or homemaking. Get it together, man."

"Everything all right?" John asked behind Greg. 

Greg took a deep breath. "Didn't hear you."

"Mm, must have been all that muttering," John said. He fully entered Greg's flat and set his coat down over a chair. "What's wrong?"

Greg swallowed hard and beckoned John over to his couch. Sitting, he rubbed his hands together. "You know that I...well, I appreciate you and dating you is great. It's great not being alone. Oh, bugger, I don't mean it like that."

John laughed. "I know what you mean. Not love, but certainly something more than like, more than friendship."

Greg nodded. "That. Yeah. Just so we're clear on that."

"Greg--" John looked worried now and Greg didn't want that to happen either. 

"Look, this isn't easy for me to say and I really hope that you don't take it wrong, but I wanted to ask if you had ever thought...about a threesome?"

John smirked. "Is that what this is about? I've had them before, if that's what you're asking. If you're asking if you want us to have a threesome, well, I'd say that it would depend on who it is. I do get a choice. So do I know who it is or did you meet him or her at the bar?"

Now or never. "Sherlock."

John's face blanked for a moment before he broke out into a laugh that bordered on hysterical. "Sh-sherlock? Are you kidding?" Seeing Greg's serious face, he sobered pretty fast. "You're not. Oh, gods, you're not. Greg, you know he's asexual, right?"

"I know," Greg said. "I had that awkward conversation with him about a year after I met him. I tried to be diplomatic about it, but you know him. Came right out and told me."

"So you know that a threesome isn't possible."

Greg sighed. "Not that way. I mean the three of us, in a relationship, together."

"Like you and I still have sex, but romantically involve Sherlock?"

"What do you think?"

"Why?"

Oh, god, this part. "I just feel like we're missing something. And I was thinking about, even talked to a few people indirectly about it, and last week, when I stopped by your place with take away? He sulked in his bedroom when he realized and I felt...I dunno. It didn't sit right with me."

John bit his lip. "I think...I understand."

"Do you?"

"Ever since I met him, most of my life has revolved around him. The cases and my blog. Except you, I've had to cancel so many dates because he needed me or I got tangled up in one of the cases. It doesn't happen with you because you're there on the cases, too. Our date gets cancelled the moment you get a case." John frowned. "You remember two nights ago? You cancelled because of a case and Sherlock suggested that he and I have dinner instead. We went to Angelo's and it just...seemed right."

Greg nodded. "Exactly."

John took a deep breath. "Now how do we tell him?"

~~~

"Oh, gods, do you two do anything but eat?" Sherlock moaned as Greg entered the flat with the bag of take away.

"Us normal humans spend a lot of time eating," John said. "It's required for all those functions you use air for."

Sherlock shook his head. "I'll be in my room then, concentrating on something useful."

Greg grabbed Sherlock's sleeve and pulled the man back into the sitting room. "No, this time, you're staying. I brought enough for three."

"I ate breakfast," Sherlock sniffed. "Right, John?"

"Barely," John said. He had a blanket in hand and was moving things around to make space on the floor. "It was a slice of toast and if you consider that breakfast, it's a wonder you ever grew as tall as you are."

"Genetic," Sherlock griped. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? I thought that was obvious," John said. He unfolded the blanket and set it down. It was lopsided and bunched up against the furniture that he hadn't moved.

"A picnic?" Sherlock said. "I thought you wanted me to join you?"

Greg handed John the food and left to get plates and forks. "We do."

"Picnics are for lovers and families," Sherlock said. "Not us."

"Well, that's the thing," John said. "We're trying to make this a lovers picnic and a certain someone is not being as observant as he usual is."

Sherlock's eyebrows rose and he looked confused. Greg savored the look--he doubted he would ever see it again. "You want us three to do what?"

"Be with us," Greg explained. "No, not like that," he added when Sherlock opened his mouth. "You've made it clear that you do not want sex with anyone. We understand."

"But we want you for the rest of it," John said. He was opening boxes and setting up the plates, unerringly knowing what each of them would want.

"For dates?" Sherlock's face was one of pure disgust. "I don't date."

"Wrong." John looked at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow. "Remember when Greg cancelled on me?"

Sherlock's face closed up so fast it was almost like he had just sucked on a lemon. "That was merely being thoughtful. You are always complaining how I should be more thoughtful of others."

Greg pulled Sherlock close, arm around the detective's waist. "You can't lie to us. We've known you too long."

Sherlock shrugged away from Greg and shook his head. "No. I'll leave you to your _picnic_."

Greg shared a panicked look with John. "Please, Sherlock," John said quietly. Sherlock paused just before his bedroom door. "We want you to join us. For dates and bad tele and all the rest. We're hoping you want that too."

"What makes you think I would ever?" Sherlock asked quietly into the echo-y silence of the flat. It seemed to be waiting as much as John and Greg.

"Asking me about my smoking," Greg said. "That shows concern. Stopping to make sure that John eats while he's on a case with you. Showing care."

"Friends," Sherlock said.

"And we just want more of it," John pleaded. Just a bit. Enough that said how important this was to him.

It took a few, tense moments, but eventually Sherlock turned and looked at them both. Studied them. Looked at the possible futures. Looked at their pasts. Weighed everything in that meticulous way of his. He licked his lips. "I'll never want--"

"We don't either," Greg said.

"Completely sexless," John assured him.

Hesitatingly, he crossed back to the blanket and sat. "As a trial."

Greg smiled and sat between his lovers. "All right."

Sherlock shook his head. "Only for you two."

Greg and John shared a look. Of course, just a trial.


End file.
